Ache
Ache 'is a low-class Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, and a member of Barb's Saiyan Squad. He has a rivalry with Eed that has gone on for many years. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS Sagas *Indus Saga *Zenkai Saga (mentioned) *Icer and Milkus Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise '' *''Dragon Ball SS: Vs. Z'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor '' Power During his debut during the Saiyan tournament in the Indus Saga, Ache had a power level of 1,000. By the time of the Icer and Milkus Saga, his base power went up to 21,000. Due to a Zenkai from his death, his power went up to 34,000. After training in preparation for Icer, his base power in the Final Saga was 750,000. By the time of Earthrise, training had further pushed his power up to 850,000, and by the time of Survivor it had increased all the way to 5,000,000. 2 Years after the final battle with Icer, during the Revenge Saga of Dragon Ball SS2, his power had increased to 15,000,000. Techniques and special abilities *'''Ki Blast - Ache can fire small bursts of energy from his palms *'Flight' - Ache can fly using ki *'Super Slap' - Ache surrounds his hand with ki and hits his opponent with a powerful slap *'Rage Punch' - Ache snarls and throws a heavy punch, or punches, at his opponent, usually at their face *'Raging Beam' - Ache fires twirling beams out of his fingers at his opponent *'Raging Blast' - Ache roars and puts both his hands together, firing a blast **'Raging Blast 2' - Ache ignites his aura as he roars and puts both of his hands together, then he fires his strongest blast **'Raging Blast 3' - Ache's ultimate attack. Ache pushes most of his energy into a large energy wave and fires it. *'Power Ball '- Ache creates and throws a Blutz Wave reflecting ball into the air *'Crushing' - Used in Great Ape form, Ache attempts to crush Icer under his foot *'Fusion Dance' - A special technique which allows Eed and Ache to fuse together into Acheed. Forms Base Ache's primary and weakest form. He spends most of his time in this state. Oozaru Being a low-class Saiyan, Ache was unable to control his Great Ape form until Barb taught him how during their journey after Planet Vegeta's destruction. He used the form against Icer, but lost it after his tail was cut off. Fights ''Dragon Ball SS'' *Ache (Base) vs. Eed (Base) *Ache (Base) vs. Olant (Base) *Ache (Great Ape) and Kale (Base) vs. Icer (First Form) *Ache (Base) and Kale (Base) vs. Barb (Base) *Ache (Base), Eed (Base), and Aspar (Base) vs. Frieza Soldiers *Ache (Semi-Great Ape), Eed (Semi-Great Ape), and Aspar (Semi-Great Ape) vs. Lieutenant Arhat *Ache (Semi-Great Ape) and Eed (Semi-Great Ape) vs. Snowflake (30% Power) Specials *Ache (Base), Eed (Base), and Aspar (Base) vs. The Jester *Ache (Base), Eed (Base), Acress (Base), and Amara (Base) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains